The present invention relates generally to object inspection systems and, more particularly, to object inspection systems utilizing a video signal derived from an electrooptical sensor such as a television camera, solid state photo sensor or matrix array.
Object inspection systems have employed pattern recognition in which a video signal from a tv camera viewing the object to be inspected is processed in a computer to detect the existence of irregularities on an inspected object. Although such systems can detect even very small irregularities, the problem remains to inform a human operator about the location of such problems by isolating them on a television monitor. This problem becomes especially difficult when the irregularities or flaws are very small.